Científicamente inexplicable
by Esciam
Summary: Al Jeffersonian llega un caso más allá de todo explicación. Booth y Brennan pueden estar muy emparejados, pero eso no quita que este caso los haga discutir sus diferentes puntos de vista... Como siempre.


**Para **erewhom en LJ.

**Disclaimer:** _Bones_no me pertenece, fue creada por Hart Hanson y producida por la FOX…

**Científicamente inexplicable**

El caso había iniciado como cualquier otro. Una persona, o un grupo de personas, incautas; lo más seguro haciendo una labor rutinaria, se dan el susto y asco de su vida cuando aparece de la nada un cuerpo o cuerpos a medio pudrir.

Claro, los casos que eran enviados al equipo de Booth y Brennan solían tener un atractivo extra. Los huesos verdes, las siamesas, los huesos que se desintegraban... En esa oportunidad, lo extraño del caso no eran tanto los restos (al principio, al menos) sino el revuelo al rededor de él. Habían sido encontrados en una muy antigua catedral, dentro de un sarcófago donde permanecían los restos mortales de una recién declarada santa que había muerto a finales del siglo XIX. El lugar se incendió por mano criminal (un pirómano psicótico que creía que la Catedral estaba endemoniada), y en medio de ella, los bomberos dieron con el sarcófago de madera tirado y el cuerpo carbonizando en él. Tenía suficiente carne para que se dieran cuenta (en ese momento, creían que era lo obvio) que alguien había tomado los restos de la Santa y había dejado ese cuerpo ahí.

Ese fue el atractivo de turno en el caso, aunque a Brennan le pareciera nimio comparado con otros:

―... No vi algo, en el previo análisis, que me dijera que hubo mano criminal en la muerte de esa mujer. Si me lo preguntas, creo que se trata de un hurto y reemplazo ―le decía a Booth, mientras los dos iban en el auto para dejar a ella en el Jeffersonian antes de que él iniciara sus pesquisas― Y sinceramente, creo que no debieron darnos este caso. Creo que la reacción mediática y de la comunidad religiosa han pesado más que la pertinencia, para que nosotros lo tomáramos. Sinceramente, estoy indignada. El que tengamos tan buen índice de resolución de casos, no debe ser usado como una pieza de relaciones públicas, en pos mitigar la desazón de una comunidad.

Booth mira del camino a ella y luego al frente. Recupera la paciencia con ella, y dice:

―¿El padre Louise y la historiadora Sánchez no te han hecho sentir curiosidad? ¡Se han robado el cuerpo de Santa Cristina! Y te recuerda que deben haber por lo menos tres milagros confirmados para que santifiquen a alguien. Esa mujer sanó decenas de personas en medio de una peste. Si, en la actualidad, la iglesia dice que alguien es santo, es en verdad milagroso. ―Aunque sea por el rabillo del ojo, Booth ve como Brennan pone los ojos en blanco, toma aire y abre la boca para contradecirlo. Él habla de nuevo antes de que ella dijera alguna palabra―. Además, ¿no te da curiosidad saber quién las cambió? ¿Para qué querían el cuerpo de la Santa? ¿Por qué puso el nuevo cuerpo ahí? ¿Quién es Jane Doe? ¿En serio no te preguntas nada de eso?

Para el auto por un semáforo en rojo y mira a Brennan que parece querer decir algo, pero se arrepiente, termina sonriendo y dice:

―Está bien. Admito que el componente de intriga alrededor del caso es grande, sí lo es, pero no creo que los recursos del Jeffersonian se deban usar para lo que parece ser...

―¡Bones, por favor, es el mejor caso que hemos tenido en meses! ―Lo piensa un poco, y sonríe, animado―. Míralo como una clase de casi vacaciones en que vamos en la búsqueda de resolver un misterio. Somos Indiana Jones sin arena y serpientes...

Brennan frunce el ceño sobre eso último, pero ante la insistente mirada de Booth, buscando esa complicidad en ella, lo piensa un poco, se rinde y luego sonríe.

―Bueno, resolver un misterio y pensar sobre la tradición católica de mitificar el cuerpo de personas que sobresalen para ellos, sería interesante. De hecho, ¿sabías que la idea de darle poderes mágicos al cuerpo se encuentra muy tempranamente en la humanidad? Muchos de los fundamentos para el canibalismo de varias tribus alrededor del mundo...

Booth intenta no ser cortante con ella, aunque los temas en los que ahonde no sean de su agrado. La verdad era que cuando Brennan se ponía a hablar de antropología, sus ojos se encendía y su sonrisa era mucho más fácil, como la espontaneidad de su lenguaje corporal. Por eso le encantaba oírla hablar, aunque la temática a veces lo hiciera sentir asqueado, como por ejemplo: las formas en que los caníbales reducían las cabezas...

**-o-**

La verdadera razón por la cual el caso quedaría marcado como el más alucinante de todos, se empezó a vislumbrar para Brennan cuando llegó al Jeffesornian. Como de costumbre, fue a ver cómo iba el análisis de los restos por parte de Cam, y mientras su jefa le hablaba sobre ideas para la fiesta del primer año de vida de Christine, Brennan se da cuenta del cambio.

―... Solo quiero decir, que un pony es una idea arriesgada...

―Cam, ¿no te parece que... ―pero Brennan no lo dijo. Sí, cuando examinó los restos hacía casi cuatro horas, pudo ver hasta las molares a simple vista, pero en ese momento había carne chamuscada de la mejilla cubriendo la quijada... Sin embargo, se dijo que la única explicación era que en algún movimiento que había hecho Cam o los camilleros con el cuerpo, algún pedazo de la piel calcinada había migrado a esa zona. Eso debía ser.

―¿Es hacer demasiado por una fiesta que Christine no va recordar? Lo sé, Ángela está exagerando, pero podemos hacerlo más pequeño e íntimo ―decía Cam, mientras Brennan veía hacia la cabeza de la Jane Doe y pensaba hasta llegar a la idea más lógica―. Míralo de este modo: nosotros lo recordaremos, tendremos los vídeos y las fotos que Christine verá cuando más grande, y así será una prueba más de lo tanto que se le... ¿Doctora Brennan, me está escuchando?

Brennan mira del cuerpo hacia Cam, lo piensa un instante, aún demasiado distraída con la diferencia entre los daños que presenta el cuerpo, y el que ella recuerda ver hacía unas horas. Finalmente, dice:

―Desde un punto de vista anecdótico, me parece que es una idea válida... Pero nada de ponys, castillos inflables, mariachis...

Cam le hace un ademán con los dos puños en alto, enérgico y muy sonriente mientras respondía:

―¡Dalo por hecho!

Brennan asiente y empieza el camino hacia la salida.

―Me dices cuando esté preparado para quitarle la carne...

―Pronto, solo me falta el cerebro.

Brennan le hace un asentimiento y sale. En el camino, se encontró con Hodgins que va con algunos contenedores para tomar muestras. Él ve la extrañeza en la mirada de la antropóloga forense y le explica, de mal humor:

―Alguien me cambió las muestras por piel, sangre y un diente fresco... Creo que Freddy se ha pasado con sus bromas. ―Y sin más, entra al laboratorio de Cam.

Mientras piensa en el caso, el informe sobre unos restos de 1987 que casi terminaba, y el poco profesional sentido del humor del nuevo bacteriólogo; Brennan olvidó la extrañeza que había tenido sobre los restos de la Jane Doe.

**-o-**

Wendell le había enviado un mensaje para decirle que las radiografías ya estaban listas, y su análisis preliminar también. Brennan se levantó de su despacho y fue al laboratorio, sintiéndose especialmente animada por su eficiencia. Los tres informes en los que había estado trabajado estaban totalmente terminados.

Eran casi las cinco, y tenía que recoger a Christine en la guardería antes de que cerraran a las siete. Dado que su horario, desde que era madre, giraba alrededor de su niña; se había dado a la idea de que no podía hacer tiempos extra para recuperar en el que iba con Booth en sus pesquisas. Había decidido estar más en el Jeffersonian, y cambiar el tiempo en el auto y las entrevistas, por estar juntos en la noche, como familia. Y no se había arrepentido de eso. Sí, no le gustaba dejar solo a Booth, sabía que algunas veces había estado en apuros, también en que sus jefes estaban pesando que él tuviera otra pareja del FBI (dado que ella se había replegado al Jeffersonian y tuvo a su hija); pero no veía otra manera, racionalmente, en que se dieran mejor las cosas. Christine le daba una nueva perspectiva en su vida. No era solo porque se daba cuenta que para poder cumplir con el Jeffersonian y su hija, debía priorizar; sino porque sabía que si estaba con Booth cuando corría algún peligro, los dos padres de Christine estarían en esa situación... Y dejar a su hija sola era el peor de los escenarios.

Así que sí, se había quedado en el Jeffersonian mientras Booth iba a entrevistar al pirómano que incendió la catedral, hablar con el investigador de fuego sobre su informe inicial, y con la mayor fanática de la Santa Cristina, una tal sor Consuelo. Los mensajes y llamadas que se hicieron los dos para estar en contacto del caso y de ellos, no los desconcentró de su trabajo.

Brennan sonríe un poco al recordar un momento en especial. Christine había dado dos pasos seguidos, parado, reído y aplaudido como un ángel (en palabras de Booth). Ni aunque se cayó en la alfombra, la niña dejó de reír...

Se termina de poner los guantes y va a ver a Wendell y las radiografías, junto al cuerpo. Aún no le han quitado la carne, fue lo primero que piensa, y luego se da cuenta: ¿Desde cuando tenía párpados? La primera y la segunda vez que vio los restos, no los tenía, pero en ese momento... "_Cam los movió hacia abajo, eso es todo"_piensa apresuradamente, aunque sabe que esa no es la verdad. Estaba segura de que los párpados se habían quemado hasta pulverizarse. No sabe porqué cree más en su recuerdo, cuando está viendo en ese momento que no es así.

―El daño es menos extenso de lo que me pareció en un principio ―decía Wendell, mientras subía las radiografías contra la luz para que los dos lo analizaran, aunque Brennan seguía viendo al cuerpo―. Como usted comentó, doctora Brennan, no hay señales que indiquen que hubo mano criminal en la manera que...

―¡Brennan, Wendell, tienen que ver esto! ―les interrumpe la voz muy emocionada de Ángela.

Cuando los dos la ven, ella da dos palmadas a la pared hecha de vidrio, y luego va hacia su laboratorio. Cam, que estaba junto a Ángela, les hace un ademán con los hombros, y fue detrás de la artista. Los doctores la siguieron.

Al entrar en la oficina de Ángela, se dan cuenta de que los demás del equipo también los esperan ahí, intrigados. La artista toma el control de su computadora, y les enseña el retrato por computadora que hizo de la Jane Doe. Nada del otro mundo, la verdad, al menos hasta que ella les informa después de una pausa teatral:

―... Y no dio positivo con ninguna mujer desaparecida en los últimos días y, luego, con ninguna en su rango de edad en el estado. Ahora mismo estoy buscando a nivel de la Costa Oeste, sin embargo ―los mira a todos, y en su expresión se ve que ha llegado el momento que ha estado esperando. Hodgins le hace un movimiento con la mano y la cabeza, entusiasta y sonriente, para que lo dijera de una vez. Ella lo hace―: por una corazonada, se me ocurrió revisar y... ―una foto apareció a la par del retrato, y todos se quedaron pasmados. Ángela sonrió, al ver que había conseguido la respuesta buscada― Sí. Sea quien sea Jane Doe, es la viva imagen de Santa Cristina.

Booth y Brennan, que se habían acercado para estar a la par, se miran entre sí, igual de confundidos.

**-o-**

―... ¿Y si es ella? ―lanzaba la pregunta al aire Booth, de nuevo.

Brennan baja el libro que estaba leyendo, y se acomoda mejor para mirarlo a la cara. Se ayuda del brazo, al dejar el codo en la almohada y la mano en la quejada, y puede verle directamente. Él se mueve también, se pone de lado con las dos manos bajo su cabeza, y la mira con la esperanza no de que le dé la razón, simplemente de conversar el asunto.

―Imposible, ya te dije que aunque los restos estaban quemados, todos concordamos en que no podía tener más de dos horas de muerta ―le contesta―. Ni siquiera tenía rigor mortis a la hora en que inició el fuego.

―Pero era una Santa de cuerpo incorrupto ―insiste él― por eso la santificaron aunque tuvo esposo e hijos y no fue religiosa, por eso y porque sanó decenas de personas. Hay fotos que lo corroboran, su cuerpo no se... ―quiso encontrar una mejor forma de decirlo― deterioró.

―No soy una experta en el tema pero, obviamente, tiene que haber truco en los casos de cuerpos incorruptos.

Booth usa la misma postura de ella para mirarla directamente, retador.

―¿Ah sí, cómo?

Brennan se encoge de hombros, pero no retrocede.

―Haciendo uso de mecanismos de preservación claro, de cera y maquillaje para enmascarar el deterioro, cámaras con aire muy frío, cambio de cuerpos... Tal vez sea un rito del Vaticano, algo que no dicen abiertamente. Teniendo en cuenta su historia, no me extrañaría. Por tradición, el Vaticano ha sido... ―como ve que Booth parece querer replicarle, indignado, ella cambia de aproximación―: Lo único de lo que estoy segura, Booth, es que todo cuerpo inerte y en condiciones no alteradas, se pudre. Y aún cuando alteren las condiciones, siempre habrá un proceso degenerativo... ―quiso decir más, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había expuesto su punto. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que este era insuficiente?― Es totalmente imposible que un cuerpo no se pudra al morir ―¿por qué siente que tampoco eso es suficiente para reforzar su argumento, aunque fuera una verdad científicamente probada?

Ve como Booth suaviza su expresión por alguna razón, y le pasa con cariño la mano sobre las costillas para acercarla un poco más.

―¿Ves como sí era un caso digno de nuestro equipo?

Brennan termina sonriendo, y asiente como dando por terminada su conversación en un común en ellos "acordemos en disentir". Se acerca para darle un beso en la boca, y dependerá de Booth si es de un buenas noches o de otro tipo...

**-o-**

Apenas entra, Brennan se da cuenta de que algo pasa. Casi no hay personas en sus respectivos laboratorios, ni en los pasillos. Preocupada, saca su teléfono celular, y llama a Cam para saber si algo había pasado.

―_... No es algo... Grave. Ven a tu laboratorio_ ―le dijo la voz de su jefa. Aunque decía que no era para preocuparse, algo en lo apurado y azorado de su voz, hizo tener recelos a Brennan.

Rápidamente fue a su laboratorio, y se lo encontró casi que lleno por varios de sus colegas. Empujando, pidiendo permiso y perdón, fue hasta al centro de la estancia, hacia donde todos miraban. Wendell y Hodgins estaban instalando dos cámaras en unos aparatos, para que filmaran el cuerpo desde un metro por arriba de la tabla. Brennan iba a preguntar qué pasaba ahí, ya hasta algo enojada, pero de repente no le fue necesario. Vio el cuerpo, y aunque sabía que solo podía ser de la Santa, de su boca salió:

―¿Un caso nuevo?

"_¡Es ella! por la forma del rostro, el talle del pómulo, la forma del hueso frontal y la quijada, debe ser ella. ¿Cómo es posible?"_pensaba, horrorizada de la confusión. Por primera vez en su vida, las evidencias debían mentir. Si no lo hacían... Brennan no puede dar con la palabra que describía la consecuencia de que las evidencias no mintieran. Siente fuertes arcadas y un mareo terrible. Tiene que apoyarse con las manos en la tabla y bajar la cabeza para controlar la respiración. Se da cuenta de que alguien la abraza, y el perfume de Ángela le sirve más para saber que es ella, por sobre su voz. Sabe que le dice algo tranquilizador mientras la lleva hacia afuera, pero no puede entender sus palabras. En su mente, veía una y otra vez el cuerpo de la Santa Cristina con solo quemaduras de primer grado, impoluta, como si hubiera muerto solo hacía dos horas... Eso era imposible, ¿cómo podía ser que estuviera pasando?

**-o-**

Al día siguiente llegaron dos sacerdotes desde el mismo Vaticano, con una orden judicial en las manos, para llevarse los restos. El caso había sido cerrado en la tarde del día anterior, por órdenes superiores, y le confiscaron toda la información que tenían en el Jeffersonian aún antes de que ellos llegaran. Era obvio que gente poderosa querían aparentar que ese cuerpo nunca había estado ahí. Los medios de comunicación difundieron la noticia de que los restos de la Santa Cristina fue encontrado gracias a los esfuerzos de FBI, aunque no pudieron arrestar a nadie por ello. Todos los periodistas parecían haberse olvidado totalmente de la Jane Doe... La forma en que se encubrió todo en menos de tres días era pasmosamente eficiente y rápido.

Todos y cada uno de los empleados del Jeffersonian estuvieron más que seguros que tendrían que llevarse esa verdad a la tumba o, en su defecto, que nadie les creería si lo hablaban con alguien. No habían pruebas que apoyaran tan disparatada historia: el cuerpo de la Santa se reconstruyó solo... Eso era imposible.

El único que parecía medianamente entusiasmado con lo que pasó, fue Hodgins:

―¿Ahora quién tiene cara para decirme loco de las conspiraciones, eh? ―le había dicho a Sweets, como si hubiera sido reivindicado por toda una vida de ligera paranoia―. Esto es... va más allá de lo que alguna vez he pensado...

Por su parte, Brennan había dado, la noche del día en que llegaron los del Vaticano, con una teoría con la cual estaba cómoda.

―¡Falanges, falanges! ―le cantaba como si fuera una nana, moviendo sus dedos frente a los ojos de Christine de una manera muy "brujuna" para cualquiera, pero la niña estaba acostumbrada a eso. Coge la mano de su madre y se pone a jugar con las "falanges". Ella mira entonces a Booth y susurra―... es la única opción lógica.

Booth, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cuna de Christine, apenas puede aguantar la risa.

―¿El Vaticano hace clones de todos los santos con cuerpo incorrupto para reemplazarlos cada tanto? ―susurra, pero eso no le quita intensidad a su ironía.

―La clonación es una ciencia plausible desde hace varios años... ―empieza ella a responderle, pero Booth ríe y sigue susurrando, como si fuera un chiste:

―¿Intentan cambiarlo por el cuerpo anterior, se da el incendio, y luego lo cambian de nuevo en el Jeffersonian, por otro clon? ¿Y esa es la solución más realista?

Brennan le mira, indignada, y decide darle un poco más de cariños a Christine, de pie y moviéndose de allá para acá a ver si por fin terminaba de dormirse. Cuando ve que la bebé empieza a cabecear y sus ojos están cerrados, ella sonríe victoriosa hacia Booth. Se la acerca para que él pueda darle un beso de buenas noches a la niña y, con mucho cuidado, la deja en la cuna. Booth la arropa. Finalmente salen de ahí, dejando una lámpara prendida, y en medio del camino a su habitación, Brennan dice:

―Al menos es mejor que tu explicación.

―Por definición, los milagros no pueden ser explicados. De hecho, estoy feliz de que no lo puedas explicar más que con teorías conspiratorias, sino, no sería un milagro. ―ve que Brennan le mira con cierta desolación. Él la abraza de lado y le susurra cerca del rostro―. Pero estoy seguro que tu explicación es la más racional.

**OoOoO**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! No he visto las últimas dos temporadas de Bones, por lo que si he cambiado cosas del canon por ese desconocimiento, lo siento... Se hizo con cariño, eso sí. Ere, espero que cuando lo termines de leer, te sientas satisfecho con él, :) Saludos!


End file.
